Middle-Earth's Rider
by Blackranger96
Summary: At the hight of the dragon riders fall, a young half-elven rider and her dragon are sent to middle-earth in order to add in the war of the ring. L/O.C.


_" Blugh- Elvesh- middle earth"_

"blugh- the Ancient Language/ Alagasian"

_**"Blugh- common toung, middle-earth"**_

_'...blugh...' thoughts_

': blugh- _mind speech _:'

* * *

-Three Rings for the elven kings under the sky-

_They were quickly losing ground. Both knew that if they failed then all hope would be lost. Only a handful of riders and their dragons had yet survived the oath-breakers treachery. They had not been allowed to fight having not finished their training. The pair where one of the three newest riders to enter their ranks and both rider and dragon where yet young in both the eyes of men and elves. The dragon was just big enough for his younger to ride. As of now all bets where off, and everyone had been called to battle._

_The rider was a young half-elven girl named Sarya. She was the great, great - granddaughter of Vrael. Her dragon, Vaer was a deep Onyx black. both where fighting for their lives and the fate of the dragon riders.  
_

_':NOW Vaer!:'_

_the young dragon dived catching their pursuer off guard, as he quickly shot upwards again, faceing the back of the enemy rider's dragon.  
_

* * *

-Seven for the Dwarves in their halls off stone-

_the fight was long and bloody. the elder rider had the upper hand with age and experience. The younger one was managing well enough, but it was clear that she was not going to last much longer. although she had sharp skill, having practiced with the blade and bow along with magic, with the elves since she was very young. giveing her an edge to the other newer youngers, in both having knoalge of magic, and practice with weapons. _

_Likewise, the younger dragon was finding it hard to get the better of his older and bigger oponet. Deep wounds from both fang and claw where quickly causeing the much younger dragon to loose energy and blood. The fight would most likely kill both dragon and rider, who were growing despreat. _

_quickley realzeing that she would not win, Sarya shouted a spell in the Ancient Language causeing the other rider and dragon to be blinded for a short while allowing them to escape._

* * *

-Nine for the mortal men doomed to die-_  
_

_as they flew, the pair felt something strange wash over them. It was a strange sensation, but they welcomed it. Their injurys from the fight took their toal on them. unable to fly any longer, Vaer fell with a crash. his rider was thrown from the sadle, unmoveing. Darkness took him also moments later._

* * *

_-_One for the dark lord on his dark throne, in the land of Mordor where the shadows lie-

_Sarya's P.o.v_

_"where are we?" _

_the room was large,_ _a group of people sat on thrones makeing a simi-circle around us. They looked down at us with sad expresions on their faces. _

_"who are you?" I aksed. I had never been pacent. even when I was younger. My father liked to say I had inherated this trate from my mother's human side of the family, and she would always retort that I had gained my stubernness from the elves.  
_

_"we are the Valar." one of them said.  
_

_"the what?" I asked beside me Vaer shook his head slightly a hint of amusement was over me._

_"the Valar." another one said. " my name is Manwë, we have brought you and your dragon back from the brink of death, so that you may heal and help middle-earth from a evil far greater then the one in your home land." _

_"but why us?" _

_You have great skill, both of you." Manwë said. "You will also bring one thing that middle-earth has had but a thin strip of sence the second age, hope."_

_with out talking it over with Vaer, knowing that he agreed with me I asked, "what do you want us to do?"_

_Manwë smiled, and explained about the one ring and Sauron. he told me that the ring had been found, but the part that I would be sent to middle-earth to play would would not happen for another seven months. witch would allow us time to gain our strangth back. "We know of your love for the forest and everything with nautre." he said. "For that reasion you will be sent to Lórien, and then you will travle to Rivendell, Home of Lord Elrond, where you will join the councel." both of us nodded.  
_

_"you are still yet young," __Manwë_ said, "the elves of Arda don't conseder their young adults untill they are 100." he said. I made a face, I had just turned 18, witch was still ridecualy young among the elves of my land, although I had been consederd an adult among the humans the comming of age being 16 for young men and 17 for young woman. "You will be conserded an infant in their eyes." he warned '...Great...' I though. 

_"Will it is not like I look like one now is it." I asked. indeed I didn't. I suspected that the elf children of my homeland would grow a bit quicker than the ones in middle-earth, though there where few of us indeed, and I had a felling that my human genes speed up my growth.  
_

_"no it isn't." __Manwë_ agreed. "but they will be relcuntet in leting you go, for there hasn't been a elfling in middle-earth in over a hundred years. How ever, None but a handfull of people can do magic." he said. "Almost No elf is able to excpect Lady Galadriel one of the Rulers of _Lórien_. Also none know of the _ Ancient Language." _  


___Both Vaer and I where startled, but we came over it. "Now you are ready." He said. with that he touched our heads and darkness came once more._

___-One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness, bind them.-_

**A/N -And here you go. This is the first chapter of Middle-earth's Rider. I know that I have some other stories on my page that I know some want to read. The thing is however most of the time I will get in insperation for a story and then put it down as fast as I can. most of the time I lose it as quickly as I get it and therefor don't right it whale other ideas play around inside my head.  
**

**also another thing is that I'm more of a Reader than a Wrighter. so whale a story may sound good in my head, it may not on the page. I also get Righters block easy and may turn to other story's or books for Ideas but would get so busy reading them that I didn't want to wright anymore. **

**also another thing is I'm a tearble Speller. So if you see a mistake please shout out. also I wouldn't mind having a beta reader although I'm not Intirely sure how to do that or what it is. I will TRY to update more often but the most I can promes is a week or two between chapters. **

**So please R&R- **


End file.
